


Handshake

by Skylark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Divination, F/M, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and one-sentence ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Janus

Parvati can't read constellations, but that's not why she's here—it's good, she thinks, to remember the present. In Trelawney's tower the air is thick and her head is crowded with possibility, but out here there's only air.

She frowns, remembering: according to the tea leaves, she will fail Flitwick's exam tomorrow. She murmurs, "I wish..." but her voice trails off. Isn't there something more important to wish for?

Parvati closes her eyes. "Let everyone be happy tonight," she decides. Then she heads back downstairs.

She sleeps and never knows if it comes true: she can't look into the past.


	2. Preoccupied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [mildmilotic](http://mildmilotic.livejournal.com). One sentence fic, prompt: "Something from when Hermione and Krum are exchanging letters."

Hermione spends her summer reading books, taking walks, eating dinner with her family, sleeping over at her friends' houses, and swimming in the nearby pond; she most certainly does not spend her time watching her mailbox from her bedroom window.


End file.
